A variety of systems have been developed to assist people in identifying, monitoring, tracking and/or locating objects in spaces such as the home and office. Fairly common examples are key holders that respond to a clap of one's hands by emitting an audible signal, and portable telephones with a handset unit that rings when paged from the base unit. The prior art also offers some more elaborate computer-implemented techniques for tracking and managing items, but they require manual registration of items to be tracked.
Accordingly, there remains a need for solutions that may facilitate the generation and operation of a searchable real-scene databased including searchable records relating to entities and physical events appearing in the real-scene, wherein the database records may be derived from the optically tracking entities such as humans, animals and objects appearing in a video camera from the real-scene.